The present invention relates to a blank guided forming or a controlled workpiece shaping of metal, preferably in the form of plates or bands, which metal workpiece has a high tensile limit preferably about 1000 N/mm2 and is intended to be further shaped.
The shaping methods used today are based on the fact that a workpiece, preferably in the form of plates or bands, is shaped a desired shaped in a machine or with a tool, which determines the shape of the final product. The shaping method used may be constituted by rolling shaping, pressing, deep drawing etc. When edge bending/edge folding/edge pressing, it is a combination of tools and machinery settings that decide the shape of the final product. These previously known shaping methods have a plurality of drawbacks and when there is three-dimensional shaping, for example the tools are very expensive. When shaping ultra-high strength materials having a tensile limit that is greater than 10000 N/mm2 the shaping is very difficult to carry out and in particular when it comes to making the shaping with narrow radii in the bending operations edge bending, edge folding and rolling shaping.